The present invention relates to a magnetic structure, and more specifically, to laminated magnetic material for on-chip magnetic inductors/transformers.
Electroless plating is a technique of plating metal by chemical rather than electrical means, in which the piece to be plated is immersed in a reducing agent that, when catalyzed by certain materials, changes metal ions to metal that forms a deposit on the piece.
Further, electroless plating, also known as chemical or auto-catalytic plating, is a non-galvanic plating method that involves several simultaneous reactions in an aqueous solution, which occur without the use of external electrical power. It is mainly different from electroplating by not using external electrical power. On the other hand, electroplating is a process that uses electric current to reduce dissolved metal cations so that they form a coherent metal coating on, e.g., an electrode.